1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ultrasound transducers, and more particularly to phased array ultrasound transducers for use particularly in the medical and diagnostic fields.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Ultrasound machines are widely used for observing internal organs in the human body. Physically, these machines contain ultrasound transducer arrays for converting electrical signals into acoustic pressure waves and vice versa. Generally, the ultrasound transducer array is in the form of a hand-held probe which may be positioned and oriented to direct the ultrasound beam to the region of interest.
The size and limited field of view of existing general purpose ultrasound transducers limit their utility in surgical applications and in applications in which the transducer probe must be inserted into a body cavity. There are regions in the anatomy that cannot be reached using general purpose transducers, and in those regions that can be reached, the field of view is limited to about 90.degree..
Thus, it is desirable to provide an ultrasound transducer probe that has a field of view greater than existing ultrasound transducers. It is also desirable to provide an ultrasound transducer having dimensions that allow it to be used in surgical and diagnostic applications where there is limited access.